


Hearts of Gold

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Some sweet Larry love ;), Valentine's Day, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Larry Valentine's day smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo! Its been ages but I thought I’d treat you all to some lovely Larry Valentines smut :) Now this is unbetaed so bear with me kids.

Warm sheets pressed flush against hot, sweaty skin. Soft puffs of air leaving bruised, red lips between gasps, low moans and growls. Blunt nails scrapping against already bruised tan skin. The rhythmic smacking of head bored meeting wall, etching itself into Harry’s mind.

Louis’ small hands gripping at his shoulder blades, eyes fluttering shut slowly at the feeling. Small moans coming from the older male, moans that had Harry’s hips stuttering. “H-harry.” He whimpered lowly into Harry’s ear as he pressed back against him, right leg coming up to wrap around Harry’s hip and pull him closer with each thrust. “Yeah?” He whispered, stopping his hips for a moment to swivel a bit. “S-so good.” He groaned, blue eyes flashing open for a moment. Harry groaned lowly, the fact that Louis was praising him only pushing him closer.

Louis’ hands traveled up to Harry’s simi wet hair, twisting his fingers into the curls at the base of his neck as he pulled at it slowly. Harry watched as Louis sucked his lower lip into his mouth, making the already red and bitten lip even worse the more he sucked. Harry leaned down, teeth carefully pulling Louis’ lip from his mouth and taking it into his own.

He sucked softly on the lip, low moans leaving Louis from the two sensations. Louis pulled back slowly, body shuttering against Harry’s as he cam, loud moans and whines feeling the air as Harry continued to thrust into him shallowly at first before submitting to his own orgasum. His body shaking and shuttering at the feeling.

When they had both finally come down and their breathing back to normal or as normal as it could get, Harry pulled out earning himself a low displeased whine from Louis. Harry grinned softly, rolling off the smaller boy and onto the bed with a huff. “Happy Valentine’s day Boo.” Harry whispered, a yawn slowly escaping his lips as he pulled Louis into his side. “Happy Valentine’s day.” Louis mumbled, sleep over coming him quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
